In conventional authentication with secure networks, a user may have to perform an enhanced authentication every time the user's device accesses the secure network to maintain a required level of security. To perform an enhanced authentication, a user may have to access an entity that is independent of the secure network to obtain additional authentication credentials, e.g., a code or password. This requires additional steps to be performed for each access to the secure network, which in turn requires additional computing time and resources.